Situaciones vergonzosas
by Karura UI
Summary: "Todo comenzó cuando mis pies se tropezaron entre ellos, así es como lo conocí y después de ese bochornoso accidente, vendrían más que marcarían nuestros destinos… o algo así"/ Regalo de cumpleaños para gatiinix. AU, Ooc y situaciones bochornosas. [Detenido]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **los personajes es de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

**Advertencia: **AU, fuerte presencia de Ooc

Este fic esta dedicado a **gatiinix **por ser una gran amiga y por qué ya mero es su cumpleaños x3

_Sé que ha pasado tiempo, quizás ya nadie se acuerde de mí y no las culpo, pero estoy de regreso, entre comillas porque no actualizare tan seguido como realmente quisiera, pero al menos le quitare el polvo a mi olvidada cuenta en esta pág. Espero contar con el apoyo de tods aquí y realmente extrañaba esto. _

Sin más cursilerías mías, disfruten de mi nuevo fic non

…

**POV'S Hinata**

Desde hacia una semana que comencé a correr por el parque, ¿por qué? Porque mi mejor amiga, Tenten, me había convencido de que de esa manera podía conseguir un novio guapo y "sexy" así que le hice caso. Que ingenua fui…

Pero no estaba tan errónea, la verdad es que si había chicos bastante guapos en el parque, lo malo es que yo los conocía a todos. Eso era lo malo de vivir en un pequeño pueblo. Konoha. Todos los habitantes se conocían entre sí, todos habíamos crecido juntos y nos considerábamos familia, así que… no podía coquetear con mis _primos_. Que enfermo. Además de que mi capacidad para hablar con el sexo contrario era casi inexistente. Problemas de infancia puede ser… el punto es que, yo tartamudeaba en exceso y los chicos solían aburrirse de mis "charlas" incoherentes. Yupi.

Pero por el lado bueno era que me mantenía en forma y mataba el estrés que en ocasiones me causaba Tenten. Además de que, como estábamos a comienzos de primavera, el clima era bastante agradable. Me gustaba sentir la brisa fresca sobre mi piel mientras el sol calentaba el ambiente. Si, bastante agradable.

Ya iba por mi quinta vuelta cuando me percaté de algo: un chico rubio, vestido con una ligera camiseta sin mangas de color blanco casi transparente y unos shorts deportivos de color naranja chingame la pupila y unos tenis negros. Iba como a 5 metros delante de mí, trotaba. A pesar de que no podía verle el rostro, supe que nunca en mi vida lo había visto. Ya que nadie en Konoha era rubio, además de los Yamanaka. Intente acelerar el paso para poder contemplarlo mejor, pero mis pies se tropezaron entre sí, haciéndome caer escandalosa y embarazosamente sobre el pequeño estanque del parque. Llamando la atención de todos.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, deseando desaparecer pero eso no podía ser. Nunca. Resignada, abrí los ojos, encontrándome con unos pedazos de cielo muy brillantes y entonces me di cuenta de que era el rubio desconocido. Estaba ahí, a un par de centímetros de mí, mirándome con preocupación, frunciendo sus rubias cejas y haciendo un adorable puchero con sus carnosos labios. Sentí como los colores se apoderaban de mi rostro. Genial, me había sonrojado.

—Oye… ¿estas bien' dattebayo? —tardé un segundo en darme cuenta de que me hablaba a mí. Mi primer impulso fue contestar, pero mi lengua se hizo un nudo que no me permitió articular nada—. Oye… será mejor que te quites esa ropa, te hará daño, sabes.

Claro que lo sabía, pero simplemente no podía hacer nada. Maldita suerte la mía.

—Ten —de un rápido movimiento se quito su camiseta, mostrándome un torso bronceado y bastante trabajado. Sus músculos se tensaron un poco para después relajarse. Me extendió la prenda y yo simplemente la miré como si nunca antes hubiese visto una en mi vida— si no te la pones te enfermaras' ttebayo —agregó con una expresión inocente en su rostro.

—Eh… g-gracias — ¡maldito tartamudeo! Me mordí con fuerza el labio inferior, pero me detuve a tiempo, antes de que comenzara a sangrar. Con manos temblorosas le acepte la camiseta y la miré sin saber realmente qué hacer. Aun con dudas, me la coloque por encima de mi ropa mojada y entonces caí en la cuenta de que seguía en el estanque y de que se mojaría también. Da.

Su cálida mano se poso sobre mi antebrazo y me halo con cuidado, hasta incorporarme. El movimiento me confundió y lo mire a los ojos, como queriendo buscar respuestas, pero su deslumbrante sonrisa me noqueo y olvide hasta mi nombre.

—Te ves adorable —comento, dejando salir una risa fresca de sus carnosos labios, contagiándome su estado de humor.

— ¿P-por qué? —me atreví a preguntarle, sintiendo remolinos en mi estomago.

—Porque mi camiseta te queda de vestido.

— ¡Ah! E-es… cierto… te la devolveré…

—No te preocupes… hem… no sé tu nombre —su mano izquierda se paseo entre sus hebras rubias, enredándose un poco. Me hipnotizo ese simple movimiento.

—M-me llamó Hinata… Hyuuga Hinata —balbuceé insegura.

—Soy Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, soy nuevo en la ciudad, nos acabamos de mudar hoy en la mañana.

¡Por eso no lo había visto!

—Yo… de verdad te la regresare…

Su enorme sonrisa desapareció, dejando en su lugar una más pequeña y cálida.

—Claro, lo estaré esperando —respondió con simpleza. Su mano derecha se extendió hacia mí, acariciando y revolviendo mis cabellos, se dio la vuelva y comenzó a trotar. Alejándose, acaparando la atención de todas las mujeres que estaban en el parque.

Espere unos minutos más, cuando lo perdí de vista di media vuelta y comencé a correr tan fuerte como mis temblorosas piernas me lo permitieron. Con un único pensamiento en mente: _sí me caso_.

…

_Y bien… ¿qué les pareció? De verdad espero que haya sido de su agrado y sé que fue corto, pero ustedes tiene que entender algo, NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA EXPANDIRME D: _

_Quisiera saber sus opiniones, que son muy importantes para mí, podrían darme sugerencias, amenazarme, amarme… x3 ustedes digan que yo leeré. _

_Pues… si no me atropella una bici ni me muerde una tortuga, subiré la conti este viernes, y espero poder seguir con este ritmo: lunes y viernes actualización nwn_

_Sin más que decir, que les vaya bonito, les deseo felicidad y buenas vibras, ya saben, esas cosas hippies _

_~Adiosito~_

_Por cierto, si les interesa, según yo o.O en mi perfil esta mi msn y… creo que mi face… ya ni sé x3 pero el msn si es seguro, digo… por si quieren hablar conmigo… u.u no lo digo porque me sienta sola ni nada u.u claro que no… yo tengo muchos amigos… y así… u.u_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

**Advertencias: AU**, fuerte presencia de **Ooc**

Este fic esta dedicado a **gatiinix **por que… pues porque la quiero mucho x3

…

Llegué a mi casa jadeando por la carrera, en el recorrido mi blusa se había secado, pero el pantalón que llevaba aun estaba húmedo y si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que estaba bañada en sudor. Pues no estaba precisamente limpia que digamos.

Con dificultad logré abrir la puerta, ya que mi visión estaba algo nublosa por el esfuerzo. Me tropecé con mis pies y caí sobre la alfombra del vestíbulo, el felpudo me amortiguo la caída así que no me dolió… tanto. Por un momento, llegue a pensar que no había nadie en la casa y eso me reconforto, pero ese sentimiento me duro muy poco, ya que los reclamos de mi pequeña hermana me llegaron a mis oídos.

— ¡Nee-san! ¿No te da vergüenza mostrarte así ante mí?

_No, no realmente_. Pensé sin pudor. Después de haber visto a mi futuro esposo, nada podía afectarme. O al menos eso creía.

—Hinata —la dura voz de mi padre me sobresalto y dé la impresión me incorpore de un brinco— arréglate —ordenó con su habitual expresión severa— tenemos compromisos importantes.

— ¿Puedo saber cuáles? —me atreví a preguntar, notando como mis rodillas me temblaban y el esfínter se me aflojaba.

Me miro con algo de desprecio, vamos, que barrio y trapeo el vestíbulo conmigo.

—Llegaron unas personas de la capital hasta aquí, hoy cenaremos con ellos para darles una cordial bienvenida. Ahora, ve a arreglarte si es que no te es problema —sabia lo mucho que le molestaba a mi padre dar explicaciones así que decidí morderme la lengua antes de preguntar a _quienes_ se refería. De todos modos, yo ya tenía una leve idea de con quien cenaríamos.

…

Después de haberme dado el baño de mi vida, decidí esmerarme en mi vestido. No estaba del todo segura si cenaríamos con quien yo creía, pero no me arriesgaría, así que decidí ponerme mi vestido favorito: uno de tirantes que me llegaba unos centímetros por debajo de la rodilla, de color lila y con holanes, venia con un cinturón blanco para colocarlo debajo del busto, resaltando mis… "agraciados" pechos. Tome unos tacones pequeños del mismo color que el cinturón y me los amarre por detrás del tobillo. Me examine con ojo crítico frente a mi espejo de cuerpo completo. No estaba nada mal. Ahora la duda iba ser mi cabello, ¿qué iba hacer con mi cabello? Dado que mi papá no me había dado tiempo límite probé con hacerme unas trenzas y acomodarlas por detrás de mi cabeza. No. Me deshice de las trenzas y planche mi pelo pero antes de terminar me di cuenta de lo bien que se me veía el cabello ondulado, así que me hice más trenzas simples y las deshice, obteniendo unas suaves ondas bastante profesionales.

Ya solo quedaba la cuestión del maquillaje. Por más que pensaba no se me ocurría que hacer_me_. Completamente frustrada, decidí simplemente ponerme un brillo muy tenue en los labios, resaltándolos un poco. Bien, ya estaba presentable.

— ¿Ya estas lista, Hinata? —preguntó mi padre al otro lado de la puerta. Estúpidamente asentí, aun sabiendo que no podría verme, pero fue reacción automática.

Con el corazón latiéndome violentamente contra las costillas, me salí de mi cuarto. Las rodillas me temblaban un poco y una molesta sensación de revoltijo invadió mi estomago. Intente calmarme, pero respirar profundamente no funcionaba así que decidí distraerme:

— ¿Nos iremos en carro? —le pregunté a mi padre y noté como la voz me temblaba. Me mordí el labio.

—No, los nuevos se mudaron en la casa de al lado, ¿la recuerdas?

Asentí lentamente, asimilando todo. Esa casa de dos pisos y azotea, uno de los cuartos tenia vista hacia el mio… ¿qué pasaría si ese fuese el cuarto de Naruto-kun?

— ¡Hanabi! —en cuanto mi padre pronuncio su nombre, mi hermanita salió de su cuarto.

Vestía una blusa blanca de tirantes delgados con un escote ligero, muy apropiado para su edad, una falda azul cielo que le llegaba un par de centímetros por debajo de la rodilla, unas mallas grises a media pantorrilla y unas zapatillas plateadas. Su cabello castaño suelto y lacio. Sin nada de maquillaje, por que no lo ocupaba.

…

Por los nervios, las mariposas o no sé por qué, recordé que su camiseta aun estaba en mi casa, sucia, olvidada en algún rincón. Me maldije mentalmente e hice una mueca de disgusto. ¿Ahora como podría comenzar una conversación decente con Naruto-kun?

Mi papá toco el timbre, una sola vez y espero pacientemente a que nos abrieran. La pareja ante nosotros era joven e irradiaban felicidad. Se trataba de un rubio, de unos 30 y pocos, de facciones muy similares a las de su hijo, nariz recta, labios carnosos, espesas y largas pestañas doradas, una sonrisa que quitaba el aliento, alto y por lo que dejaba ver el traje azul marino que llevaba, su cuerpo estaba bastante trabajado. Y la pelirroja de su lado no se quedaba atrás, una hermosa cabellera anaranjada que le llegaba muy por dejaba de la cintura, lacia de puntas onduladas, su rostro tenia facciones delicadas, casi parecía porcelana. Nos sonreían abiertamente mientras se tomaban dulcemente de las manos.

—Buenas noches —dijo el rubio mayor, su voz ronca y seductora— estamos muy felices de recibirlos en nuestra humilde casa —continuo hablando, sin perder aquella sonrisa de sus labios.

—Disculpen el desorden, ttebane' —hablo la esposa del rubio— es que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para acomodarnos, todo ha sucedido tan rápido que… —dejó la frase inconclusa, pero a cambio, una risa contagiosa salió de sus rosados labios.

—Entendemos y no se preocupen —mi padre realizo una reverencia y mostró una sutil casi imperceptible sonrisa.

—Pero pasen, por favor —se hicieron a un lado, permitiéndonos caminar por el pórtico hasta un recibidor muy amplio y casi sin muebles. Había cajas por todos lados. Sabanas blancas sobre algunos muebles y periódico, mucho periódico—. La cena estará lista en cualquier momento, ¿gustan sentarse… en donde puedan? —sonrió avergonzada y un ligero sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

—Hem… esto…

—Uzumaki Kushina —respondió a mi pregunta nunca pronunciada.

—Kushina-san… ¿dónde esta el baño?

—Hay uno en esta planta, pero la verdad es que no te recomiendo entrar, así que sube las escaleras y la tercera puerta por el pasillo, ese es —me mostro una sonrisa tan sincera y alegre que me sonrojé. Definitivamente, la familia de Naruto-kun era hermosa y destilaba alegría.

Seguí sus instrucciones, subí por las escaleras, deleitándome con la suavidad del barandal, una madera tan lisa…

_La tercera puerta… dijo…_. Una extraña sensación invadió mi pecho, sentía claramente como me estrujaban el corazón. Con las manos sudorosas, sujete el quicio de la puerta y la empuje…

Ese no era el baño, era la habitación de Naruto… que estaba semidesnudo… con una simple toalla blanca envolviendo sus caderas… y una pelirroja entre sus brazos…

El corazón se me detuvo.

…

_Chan chan chan chan x3 después de mucho sin publicar vengo con esto… que espero haya sido de su agrado / _

_¿Quién será esa pelirroja? ¿Por qué estará entre los brazos de Naruto? ¿Por qué el rubio estaba semi desnudo…?_

_¿Cómo reaccionara Hinata? _

_Esto y mucho más en el prox cap que ahora si les juro será el viernes u.u es que entre las tareas y los exámenes, exposiciones y todo eso… ps ciertamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, además de que la falta de inspiración ps no facilita las cosas :C _

_Perdonen los errores ortográficos xC pero pues… ya ni que decir…_

_Y antes de que se me olvide… quiero agradecerles las personas que dejaron review GRACIAS POR SU APOYO~ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto-san

**Advertencias: AU, **fuerte presencia de **Ooc**

Este fic esta dedicado a **gatiinix** porque… pues porque la quiero mucho x3

…

Cerré la puerta tan fuerte y rápidamente que me sobresalté yo sola. ¡Que estúpida había sido! Ilusionándome con un muchacho demasiado atractivo para ser verdad. Me sentía tan… ¡agh! Con pasos torpes, logré llegar al baño, atranqué la puerta y me dejé caer sin cuidado alguno.

_Esa pelirroja… y la situación en la que esteban… con Naruto-kun semidesnudo… _Definitivamente nada me aclaraba la mente, todo era un embrollo. Escondí mi cara entre las rodillas y permanecí así por quien sabe cuanto tiempo… queriendo con todo mi ser desaparecer de ese lugar e incluso regresar en el tiempo.

— ¡Hinata! —grito Hanabi al otro lado de la puerta, sobresaltándome— ¡ya córtale! Kushina-san quiere entrar y por pena no te dice nada, así que ya-

Con un sonrojo que se veía hasta China, salí tan rápido como pude, encontrándome con mi hermanita menor y mi primera reacción fue taparle la boca, para que ya no pudiera avergonzarme más de lo que ya estaba. Así que mis dos manos estaban sobre sus labios mientras que con mi cuerpo la mantenía contra la pared. Los ojos me ardían, realmente quería llorar, me sentía tan estúpida.

—Oigan —se me detuvo el corazón cuando escuche la voz de Naruto-kun. Con temor alcé la mirada y, efectivamente, ahí estaba, a un metro de nosotras, ya completamente vestido. Con la pelirroja colgada de su cuello, mirándonos como si fuésemos basura que no valía la pena. Me mordí el labio inferior—. La cena ya esta servida y todos los están esperando' ttebayo —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en las comisuras de sus labios.

—S-si —balbuceé rápidamente, para simular normalidad, cosa que aparentemente no poseía.

—Vámonos Naru —dijo la pelirroja, jalando del brazo al rubio. Apartándolo de nosotras.

Nunca me había sentido tan…

…

Ya todos nos encontrábamos en la cena, y un silencio sepulcral reinaba en el ambiente, los únicos sonidos eran los de los tenedores al chocar contra los platos de porcelana. Realmente se podía cortar el aire con un cuchillo de tan denso que se sentía. O era solamente yo…

—Hiashi-san —habló Kushina-san, terminando con el incomodo silencio— ¿en qué escuela tiene a sus hijas? Es que queremos meter a Naru-chan pero… pues este burro es… es un tronco en los estudios 'ttebane, así que Minato y yo hemos decidido en no malgastar más dinero en su educación.

Mientras Kushina-san hablaba, observé por el rabillo del ojo como Naruto-kun se atragantaba con su comida, sintiéndose obviamente avergonzado de que su madre hablara así de él enfrente de desconocidos. O simplemente no quería que la pelirroja escuchara sus malos atributos.

—Pues… Hinata esta en Konoha Gakuen, es una escuela muy buena con diversos niveles, ella es estudiante en preparatoria y Hanabi esta en secundaria, en la misma escuela pero diferente edificio. Es muy accesible y tiene bues prestigio, creo que un joven como Naruto-kun se sentiría bien ahí. Hay de alumnos de todo tipo, no todos son cerebritos —hizo una pausa, mientras le daba un sorbo a su vino— Hinata sí —alcanzo a susurrar y yo me sonrojé por eso, agachando la mirada y pellizcándome las rodillas de la vergüenza. No quería que Naruto-kun se enterara de eso.

— ¡Oh, vaya! Así que a Hina-chan le va bien eh —intervino Minato-san, con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios. Sus ojos azules me miraron intensamente y me sonrojé aun más, obligándome a concentrarme en mi ensalada—. Quizás podrías darle tutorías a Naruto, ¿qué te parece? —todas las miradas de la mesa se centraron en mí y yo sentía el brócoli atorado en mi garganta.

¿Pasar más tiempo con Naruto-kun? ¿Solos? ¿En tutorías? ¿Después de haberlo visto semidesnudo y con otra? Eso no… sonaba… tentador…

—Eso de verdad me vendría bien, te lo agradecería siempre' dattebayo —mis ojos se abrieron cuando sentí la cálida mano de Naruto sobre la mía, levante la vista y me tope con sus azulados ojos, mirándome con esperanza, él quería mi ayuda y yo quería estar a su lado, ¿por qué no?

—B-bueno… d-después de… de la escuela… ¿esta bien? —pregunté con una sonrisa en los labios que ciertamente no podía disimular.

—Pues estaría bien —sus ojos azules brillaron emocionados y noté que su mano seguía sobre la mía—. Por cierto, Hinata… ¿no te duele nada? —preguntó de la nada, desconcertándome a mí y probablemente a los demás presentes.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, hijo? —hablo Minato-san, con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada mientras alzaba una ceja rubia en señal de sorpresa.

—Pues, conocí a Hinata esta mañana, mientras yo iba a trotar al parque, ella también estaba ahí, y… creo que se tropezó y cayó en el estanque, así que le ofrecí mi ayuda y… le deje mi camiseta, porque sus ropas estaban mojadas y su blusa era casi transparente.

— ¿Por eso regresaste _así_? —Intervino Kushina-san— bueno… al menos fue una noble acción, ya temía yo que te gustara el exhibicionismo.

La pelirroja y yo nos atragantamos al mismo tiempo a la par que Naruto-kun soltaba una tremenda carcajada que termino contagiándonos a todos.

Después de eso, la cena continuo amena…

…

_Ok… pues… sé que debo de disculparme por mi inmenso retraso, pero… la verdad… ni el perdón merezco u.u_

_De hecho, hasta ya me da miedo actualizar, porque siento que simplemente estoy quedando mal con ustedes_

_Pero… no quiero eliminar otro fic por dejarlo inconcluso, así que… seguiré actualizando hasta que lo termine_

_De verdad agradezco el apoyo de todos y aprecio su paciencia, no la merezco_

_Si tienen alguna queja con el fic, conmigo o con mi mala ortografía, háganmelo saber n_n_

_Hem… gracias por leer_

_~Adiosito~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: AU **y fuerte presencia de **Ooc**

…

Hinata se encontraba en la comodidad de su habitación, acostada en su mullida cama, cubierta por sus suaves sábanas. El mundo podría acabarse y ella moriría cómodamente. Oh si…. Estaba sumergida en su mundo de sueños, en donde todo era posible, y sus sueños estaban siendo protagonizados por cierto rubio que había llegado a cambiar su vida. Se removió un poco, aun en sueños, soltó un suspiro y hundió su rostro en su almohada.

Sin necesidad de un despertador, poco a poco, sus parpados se fueron abriendo, permitiendo que sus pupilas se adaptaran a la poca luz que se colaba a través de las persianas. Apenas estaba amaneciendo, miro el reloj colgado en su pared, marcaba las 5:50 am, una buena hora. Lentamente, se destapo y se estiro sin prisas, una diminuta sonrisa se apodero de sus carnosos y rosados labios, un pequeño bostezo se coló entre estos.

—Ah… —suspiró completamente despierta, cerrando sus ojos un momento.

—Buenos días, Hinata-chan —saludó una voz masculina y desconocida. La nombrada abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, observando horrorizada a la persona frente a ella. Se trataba de Naruto, su nuevo y rubio vecino.

—B-buenos… días… —contesto por mera formalidad, a pesar de que su cabeza le pedía a gritos que exigiera respuestas acerca de su inesperada pero placentera presencia.

—Espero no ser inoportuno, es sólo que no podía dormir porque estoy nervioso, hoy empiezo en tu escuela y no conozco a nadie… además de que no sé como llegar y… y pues… pensé que podría irme contigo dattebayo'.

—H-Hum… pero… Naruto-kun… aun sigo en pijamas… y…

— ¡Ah! Si… por cierto, es lindo —comento con una zorruna sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Eh?

—Tu pijama… es lindo —el rubio se rasco la mejilla izquierda, un poco nervioso por la situación. Él también estaba en pijamas, y su cabello seguía alborotado.

— ¿Cómo… como entraste? —preguntó por fin Hinata, observándolo detenidamente.

—Mi cuarto comunica con el tuyo, y vi que tu ventana estaba abierta, así que… decidí entrar…

—Pudiste haberte caído —dijo para ocultar lo emocionada que estaba. Ella misma había deseado que sus cuartos estuviesen juntos, pero la verdad es que no espero que eso fuese posible.

—Solo es un metro de distancia, es fácil de brincar —se quedo pensando un momentos, después sus ojos azulados miraron fijamente los perlados— cuando quieras te ayudo a brincar.

Ella no respondió, ya que no sabía qué decir. La sola presencia del rubio la aturdía de todas las maneras posibles. Sentía que su sonrisa iluminaba las paredes de su habitación y que su voz la estremecía con cada oración. Miro nuevamente el reloj de su pared, ya eran las 6:03, el tiempo pasaba volando cuando estaba al lado de Naruto.

—Na-Naruto-kun… tengo que alistarme… así que…

—Si, yo también. Te esperare afuera —mostro una sonrisa zorruna y se acercó a la ventana, corrió las persianas y salió.

Hinata tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un estúpido gritito de niña enamorada. No quería ser tan obvia.

…

Con las mariposas revoloteando en su estomago le fue difícil pasar bocado, sentía unas cosquillas recorrerle todo el cuerpo y sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que le daban luz al comedor. Sus perlados ojos estaban centrados en el cereal, pero no era capaz de comérselo.

— ¿No vas a comer, nee-san? —preguntó Hanabi, entrando al comedor, la pequeña Hyuuga aun estaba en pijamas, ya que ella entraba una hora después que su hermana. El padre de ambas ya se había ido a la oficina, ellas siempre desayunaban solas.

—No creo… ser capaz…

— ¿Hum? —La menor enarco una ceja, para después encogerse de hombros y suspirar— los Namikaze… son personas agradables —comentó distraída, mientras vertía la leche en su tazón—. No parecen tener malas intenciones…

—Hum.

—Oí de Kushina-san… que la pelirroja… hem… creo que dijo Karin, también ira en tu escuela, pero ella entrara un poco más tarde.

— ¿Karin…? —La imagen de aquella muchacha, a la cual encontró en el cuarto de Naruto, abrazándolo…— ella es…

—Es prima de Naruto-san… pero ella es familia por parte de Kushina-san.

—Hum…

—Nee-san —hablo Hanabi, observando a su hermana mayor detenidamente.

— ¿Si? —contesto amablemente la mayor.

—Se te hace tarde —respondió simplemente para después comer una cucharada de su cereal.

— ¡Mierda!

…

A pesar de las prisas, Hinata se termino de arreglar a buena hora, además de que la escuela no le quedaba tan lejos de su casa. De todos modos, estuvo alistada y esperando pacientemente en el recibidor de su casa, a que el rubio fuese a buscarla. Pero nada, ya habían pasado 5 minutos y no habían señales de Naruto. Debatiéndose entre si ir a buscarlo o no, abrió la puerta y se congelo al ver a Naruto parado enfrente de su casa, con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, resaltando las extrañas marcas de estas.

—Naruto-kun —musito débilmente y su corazón dio un brinco, cuando sus ojos azules se fundieron con los de ella.

—Lo siento, ya sentía que no llegaba y pensé que te habías ido y… me daba vergüenza tocar… y… lo siento 'dattebayo —sus labios formaron un encantador puchero que derritió el corazón de Hyuuga. Hinata tuvo que contener las ganas de abrazar al rubio, ya se con ese gesto en su rostro, parecía un pequeño niño.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó la chica de ojos perlados con dulzura. Por un momento anheló tomar la mano del rubio y entrelazar sus dedos, pero era tan tímida que no fue capaz de hacerlo.

—Ne, Hinata —comenzó Naruto, su voz sonaba algo nerviosa y sofocada. Ella lo miro en señal de que lo escuchaba— tu falda esta doblada… y… puedo ver… tus… tus… —los colores se le subieron al rostro y sus ojos azules se desviaron. Ella aterrorizada se volteo un poco y se encontró con su falda, doblaba, mostrando parte de sus pantis blancas de ositos…

— ¡Aaah…! —y de esa manera, una nueva mañana se iniciaba en Konoha.

…

**Gracias por sus review, por su paciencia y las que sigan con el fic… les agradeceré su lealtad x3**

**No he actualizado por varias razones, entre ellas la poca inspiración y además mi imaginación me explota y pos no es de Dios**

**Haré mi mayor esfuerzo por publicar mas seguido **

**Y…**

**Lamento la enorme tardanza. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son un producto de la retorcida imaginación de Masashi

**Advertencias: **AU y Ooc hasta en el aire

…

Llegaron a la escuela a buena hora, Hinata, como buena samaritana, lo acompañó a secretaría para que Naruto recogiera sus horarios, entregara papeles y conociera las instalaciones. El rubio parecía bastante relajado en su nuevo ambiente y eso le dio curiosidad a la muchacha. Quizás su otra escuela era más grande, quizás era más ostentosa, quizás…

—Hinata —la voz del rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos, sus ojos perlas se encontraron con el cielo y ella se estremeció levemente.

—D-dime —susurró débilmente.

—Parece que estaremos en el mismo salón —una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Naruto, mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes. Hinata contuvo el aliento ante semejante gesto— parece que tendrás que soportarme más tiempo —una risa fresca emergió de su garganta y Hinata sonrió contagiada del buen humor del rubio— deberás cuidarme, eh. Estoy en tus manos —Naruto hizo una pequeña reverencia, alzó la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo a Hyuuga, en plan juguetón. Hinata se sonrojo y las mariposas en su estómago emigraron a su garganta, impidiéndole decir algo. Los labios le temblaban y sus piernas se convirtieron en gelatina. Si Naruto le volvía a sonreír, la pobre se desmayaría.

—Buenos días Hinata —saludo Sakura Haruno, una chica de piel blanca y delicada, cabello hasta los hombros color rosa y unos increíbles ojos jade, que brillaban intensamente en esa mañana. Sakura era la concejal del salón, porque sus buenas calificaciones y su conducta lo ameritaban. Haruno iba a decir algo más, pero el rubio acompañante de su amiga lo distrajo, y es que el chico era increíblemente guapo y nunca en su vida lo había visto. Cuando sus ojos jade se encontraron con el zafiro de aquel despampanante rubio, su corazón dio un vuelco y un pequeño sonroja se adueñó de sus mejillas de porcelana— disculpa, ¿quién eres? —preguntó con voz suave, intentando ser educada y que la curiosidad no se adueñara de su ser, porque a pesar de ser la alumna modelo que era, también era la capitana del equipo de luchas femenil de la escuela y era conocida como la furia rosada, ya que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios cuando se le hacía enojar.

—Soy Uzumaki Naruto, soy nuevo en la ciudad. Mucho gusto —Naruto inclino un poco la cabeza, recordando las costumbres orientales que sus padres le habían inculcado.

—Uh… yo… soy Haruno Sakura, encantada —respondió la peli rosada, algo aturdida por el físico del rubio—. Hum… Naruto, estarás con nosotros en el salón.

—Sí, Naruto-kun será nuestro nuevo compañero —respondió Hinata con su voz dulce, sonriendo delicadamente. Sakura notó que sus ojos perlados brillaban intensamente y su cerebro llego a la obvia conclusión de que Hyuuga estaba más que alegre de tener la compañía de Naruto. Una sonrisa traviesa se adueñó de los labios rosados de Sakura—. Bueno, supongo que nos veremos dentro de unos minutos. Buena suerte Naruto, y bienvenido —otra pequeña reverencia por parte de la peli rosa para después irse por uno de los tantos pasillos.

— ¿Ella es amiga tuya, Hinata? —preguntó Naruto, sus ojos aún estaban mirando por donde se había ido Haruno.

—S-sí, Sakura-san es una persona muy amable, veras que se llevan bien —murmuró, observando de reojo el perfil de Naruto, se mordió su labio inferior y desvió la mirada. De pronto que Naruto conociera a Sakura ya no le resultaba buena idea—. Ven, te llevare al salón —susurró débilmente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos, como cada vez que hacia cuando se encontraba nerviosa.

…

El salón estaba algo vacío, aún faltaba media hora para que las clases iniciaran, además de que las primeras horas tenían filosofía con Hatake Kakashi y todo mundo sabía que ese hombre siempre llegaba tarde a todo.

Muy pocos se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares, otros simplemente estaban asomándose por las grandes ventadas y otros ni siquiera estaban presentes. Por suerte para Hinata, toda su bola de amigos ya estaba ahí, al menos así se sentiría menos incomoda junto a Naruto.

—Naruto-kun, ya conociste a Sakura-san, pero quiero presentarte a mis otros amigos —algo indecisa, tomó la mano de Naruto y lo condujo hasta la pequeña bolita de adolescentes que hacían escandalo a esas horas tan tempranas.

— ¡Yo, Hinata! —el primero en saludar fue Kiba, uno de los mejores amigos de Hyuuga. Inuzuka Kiba, de piel morena, ojos negros, cabello café peinado en punta. Alto y de constitución musculosa. El moreno se iba a acercar más a su amiga, pero se detuvo al percatarse de la desconocida presencia del rubio. Sus cejas se fruncieron visiblemente y su actitud cambio a una más agresiva en tan solo un segundo.

Naruto notó la tensión que se había creado y por alguna extraña razón, en vez de sentirse agredido, la sensación de burla se adueñó de su ser. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa torcida y sus zafiros ojos brillaron juguetones.

—Buenos días, Kiba-kun —saludo Hinata, ignorante del duelo de miradas entre su amigo y el rubio.

—Oye Hinata, ¿no vas a presentarnos a tu amigo? —preguntó Ino Yamanaka, una rubia despampanante, de larga cabellera lacia, ojos azul eléctrico y un cuerpo bastante desarrollado para su edad. Sus labios carnosos mostraron una amigable sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban con expectación. Era muy extraño, por no decir otra cosa, que alguien nuevo llegara a Konoha y más si se trataba de un joven de su edad. Oportunidades como estas no se deben de desaprovechar.

—Ah… ah sí, muchachos… él es… Uzumaki Naruto-kun —su voz comenzó a temblarse y ella no sabía el por qué, pero agarro fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y continuo hablando— es mi nuevo vecino.

—Mucho gusto —el rubio hizo una reverencia y volvió a incorporarse, sus ojos examinaron al grupo de adolescentes frente a él. El moreno que se llamaba Kiba, la rubia que aún no sabía su nombre, un gordito sentado sobre la mesa y al lado de este un joven de coleta alta con cara de aburrimiento, el más apartado del grupo era un chico de chaqueta con cuello de tortuga que le cubría el rostro y sus ojos estaban escondidos tras unas gafas negras y el más curioso de todos, un muchacho pálido como la leche y de cabello azabache, que lo examinaba sin privaciones. Naruto se sintió raro al ver esos ojos negros tan fijamente, así que desvió la mirada, algo incómodo.

Hinata noto la actitud del rubio y lo miro preocupada.

— ¿Naruto-kun? —susurró para que nadie más la pudiera oír. Uzumaki la miro para después sonreír zorrunamente, negó con la cabeza una vez, como diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

Para sorpresa de todos, Hatake Kakashi llego puntual, provocando que la bolita de jóvenes se disolviera y se dirigieran a sus respectivos asientos. Naruto iba a sentarse junto a Hinata, pero el maestro, un hombre de cabello plateado cuyo rostro estaba escondido bajo un paño, le pidió que fuera al frente de la clase para presentarse apropiadamente ante todos. Nuevamente Naruto hizo una reverencia dijo en pocas palabras sus gustos y mostro su mejor sonrisas, provocando que algunas de las chicas suspiraran cautivadas.

Hinata observaba embobada al rubio, notando que su corazón latía desenfrenado cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban.

—Muy bien, Naruto… veamos… te sentaras en ese lugar —indicio un asiento pegado a la ventana. La mesa estaba sola—. Tu compañero de mesa llegara en un momento, es que esta en junta porque él es el presidente estudiantil —su único ojo visible miro divertido al rubio— creo que ustedes se llevaran bien —y dio finalizada la charla al voltearse al pizarrón y comenzar a anotar el tema que verían ese día.

Hinata se sintió mal por Naruto, ya que ella ya conocía a su compañero y a pesar de que Uchiha Sasuke no era mala persona, tampoco era muy amigable y abierto de mente. Quizás Naruto terminaría peleándose con el menor de los Uchiha.

…

_Hum… hola… ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que publique por aquí, hehehe…_

_Realmente lamento la demora y agradezco de todo corazón a aquellas personas que aun leen y comentan este fic, así como a otras que siguen comentado mis fics ya terminados. Realmente me hacen muy feliz. _

_Y hem… solo quiero decirles que haré todo lo posible por actualizar más rápido, pero no prometo nada. _

_En fin, realmente no sé si he contestado reviews o no, así que pondré las respuestas aquí abajo _

_**Annie Thompson:**__ gracias por comentar, como podrás ver, en este cap no hice sufrir mucho a Hinata x3 le di un tiempo libre_

_**MariiDii: **__muchas gracias por comentar, y ya sé, esa Hinata tiene una suerte que a veces le va mal pero lo recompensa con el cuarto vecino de nuestro adorado rubio x3. _

_**Noelialuna: **__gracias, gracias, gracias por comentar. Me alegra que te haya gustado._

_**Elena: **__muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado el cap._

_**HinaNaru: **__gracias por tu comentario, me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado este fic y los demás, realmente espero que te haya gustado el cap. _

_**Y sin más que decir, les deseo un Próspero Año Nuevo.**___


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. Yip.

**Advertencia: **AU, Ooc hasta en el aire x3.

**.**

**O**

**.**

Las clases habían pasado sin ningún percance, por alguna extraña razón, el gran Uchiha Sasuke no se había dignado en hacer presencia en el aula. Cosa que alivio a Hinata, pero la extraño del mismo modo. El timbre que indicaba el receso sonó por todos los edificios y los estudiantes salieron presurosos de sus respectivos salones. Naruto permaneció en su asiento, con la mirada hacia la ventana, sus ojos azules veían nostálgicos el exterior y Hinata se preguntó si el rubio extrañaba su antigua escuela.

—Na-Naruto-kun —susurró débilmente, queriendo captar la atención del blondo. Uzumaki pestañeó rápidamente, sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, para después concentrarse en Hinata, que le sonreía tímidamente. Él le respondió con una radiante sonrisa y se levantó de su butaca, cogió sus cosas y las metió en su mochila.

—Hinata, vayamos al techo —sugirió, sus zafiros ojos brillaban emocionados. La oji perla se desconcertó pero asintió tímidamente.

**.**

**O**

**.**

El aire era refrescante, el sol cálido y el paisaje hermoso. Naruto se sentía renovado en aquel lugar, quizás lo haría su lugar favorito, le encantaba el hecho de que los alumnos tenían acceso a la azotea. En su antigua escuela no podían ni con permiso en mano. Amargados.

— ¿En qué piensas, Naruto-kun? —preguntó Hinata, que no podía apartar sus ojos del rubio, él parecía brillar.

Naruto ignoró la pregunta y se acomodó en el regazo de Hinata, sobresaltándola y provocándole tremendo sonrojo que él no pudo ver, ya que había cerrado los ojos al sentirse tan a gusto. Dejó escapar un suspiro y sonrió zorrunamente.

—Hinata —habló suavemente, como si temiese perturbar la paz que se había creado— ¿podrías…? —no terminó la pregunta cuando sintió la suave mano de Hyuuga en sus cabellos, acariciándolos y acomodándolos gentilmente. La sonrisa en sus labios se ensanchó y a tientas buscó una mano de la chica, al encontrarla entrelazó sus dedos con los contrarios y obligo a Hinata a que posara esa mano sobre el pecho del rubio.

No podía estar más sonrojada y nerviosa. Nunca en su vida había compartido un momento tan íntimo con un chico, y ahora llegaba Naruto que en menos de una semana se había tomado las libertades que ni a su amado primo le había permitido. Vaya que estaba idiotizada por Naruto. Sonrió imperceptiblemente al sentir los acompasados latidos del blondo contra su mano, el pecho de Uzumaki subía y bajaba con suavidad y ella supo que Naruto se había quedado dormido.

Con su mano libre continuó acariciando los dorados cabellos, deleitándose con lo finos que eran. Pasaron los minutos y ella también cayó en un agradable adormecimiento.

**.**

**O**

**.**

Poco a poco despertó, extrañándose del lugar donde se encontraba, algo cálido en su mano le llamó la atención y sus ojos perlados vieron hacia abajo, encontrándose a un Naruto dormido, que se abrazaba a su mano, como si fuese un osito de peluche. Un sentimiento cálido le inundó el pecho y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable rosa. No sabía que horas eran ni si ya habían terminado las clases, ella sólo quería permanecer en aquella posición. Pero su instinto estudiantil la obligo a ser responsable. Suspiro derrotada y con la mano libre comenzó a tocar el rostro de Naruto, parecía que funcionaba, ya que sus ojos se cerraban fuertemente y soltaba quejidos.

—Naruto-kun —le llamó y el rubio se removió inquieto en su regazo— ya es hora de irnos —continuó ella, conteniendo la risa al ver al oji azul comportarse de esa manera. Finalmente los parpados de Uzumaki se separaron, mostrando unos somnolientos ojos zafiros, que estaban intentando centrar algo. Hinata contuvo el aliento al ver que su mano presa era dirigida al rostro de Naruto, que sin percatarse todavía, bostezó contra la fría mano de la oji perla. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Naruto contra su piel.

—Buenos días Hinata —saludó el blondo, sonriendo a penas y tallándose los ojos con su otra mano— ¿dónde estamos? —preguntó ya despierto.

—E-en la azotea de la escuela —contestó atropelladamente, intentando calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Logró disimular su enorme sonrojo— no sé qué hora son, pero… tenemos que volver al salón por nuestras cosas.

—Hum, ok —ninguno de los dos se movió. Hinata rio tontamente y Naruto la acompañó con una sonora carcajada.

—Así que aquí estaban —una tercera voz los sobresaltó, matándoles el momento—. Los he estado buscando desde hace rato, el almuerzo ya va acabar —Tenten se acercó a los dos y sus ojos castaños miraron brillantes a la parejita, una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus carnosos labios y sus manos se pusieron en jarra sobre su cintura— ¿Qué estaban haciendo? —preguntó con un extraño tono que provocó que Hinata se sonrojara y soltara su mano de la de Naruto, y este simplemente frunció sus rubias cejas, confundido por la actitud de las dos chicas.

—No estábamos haciendo nada, solo dormíamos una siesta, ¿verdad Hinata? —sus ojos azules se dirigieron al rostro de Hyuuga, que seguía rojo.

—Hum —fue lo único "decente" que pudo responder.

Tenten no se movió hasta que Naruto se incorporó y ayudaba, caballerosamente, a Hinata. La morena sonrió satisfecha y se alejó de ellos dos dando brinquitos.

—Tienen un par de minutos, no se tarden —fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Naruto se desperezó y un gran bostezo se escapó de sus labios. Sus zafiros se volvieron a Hinata, que sacudía tranquilamente el polvo de su falda.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hinata asintió y ambos se encaminaron a la puerta.

**.**

**O**

**.**

Cuando llegaron al salón, ya todos estaban adentro pero afortunadamente el maestro no había llegado. Hinata suspiró aliviada, no habían perdido clases y no estaban retrasados. Lástima que no habían alcanzado a comer. Sus manos se posaron sobre su vientre plano, sintiendo como sus tripas se retorcían y hacían pequeños ruiditos. Sólo esperaba no desmayarse por falta de alimentos.

— ¿Todo bien, Hinata? —susurró Ino que miraba preocupada a la oji perla.

—Hum, es sólo que no almorcé —respondió con voz débil, se dirigió a su mesa y se sentó lentamente. Mierda, se estaba mareando. Recargó la cabeza sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos.

Umino Iruka, un hombre de piel morena y cabello pardo, entró al salón, con una gentil sonrisa en labios. La cicatriz que se extendía de mejilla a mejilla llamó la atención de Naruto y de una manera extraña, se sintió a gusto con la presencia de ese maestro.

—Oh, así que tú eres el nuevo alumno —habló el moreno, sonriéndole cálidamente— espero que tus compañeros te estén tratando bien y que tú te sientas a gusto entre nosotros.

Naruto asintió energéticamente, a pesar de que no había convivido con casi nadie por andar con Hinata. ¡Hinata! Sus ojos azules buscaron a la muchacha, encontrándola recostada en su mesa. Se preocupó un poco pero le restó importancia, pensando que Hyuuga estaba aún adormilada.

Tranquilamente se dirigió a su lugar, encontrándose con unos cuadernos que no eran de él. Miro la portada de la libreta y con una letra elegante y alargada decía: Uchiha Sasuke. Al parecer su compañero de mesa ya se había dignado a aparecer. Buscó con la mirada por todo el salón, pero a pesar de que no conocerlos realmente, era capaz de recordar rostros y todos lo de la clase le eran familiares.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —escuchó una varonil voz detrás de él, provocándole escalofríos. Frunció las cejas y se volteó rápidamente, dispuesto a encarar al maleducado que se atrevía a llegarle de esa forma. Sus ojos se toparon con unos ónix, fríos y profundos. Perdió la habilidad del habla o la capacidad del razonamiento. Su enojo se disipó tan rápido como había llegado y sus labios habían formado una "o" dándole una pinta de tonto—. Genial, otro idiota —murmuró Sasuke con sorna mientras una de sus cejas se alzaba.

Naruto pareció reaccionar con ello y su rostro nuevamente adopto su máscara de enojo.

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para insultarme, bastardo?! —gritó a todo pulmón, enrojeciendo por la ira. Mentalmente se maldijo por su delis. O sea, la belleza exterior de ese chico le recordó a alguien muy preciado para él, y por un segundo pensó que se trataba de su antiguo mejor amigo, pero la actitud de mala leche le contradecía en todo.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en todo el salón. Algunos alumnos parecían contener la respiración. Sabían que Uchiha era de difícil tratar y… pues no sabían nada de Naruto, pero para todos era algo obvio que esos dos terminarían peleándose aunque nadie pensó que lo harían a los pocos segundos de conocerse. Le habían advertido a Sasuke que no fue pesado con el nuevo y este como toda respuesta había bufado, pero no prometió nada y ahí estaba el resultado.

El de ojos ónix iba a agregar algo, pero un grito ahogado captó su atención. Sakura intentaba despertar a una inconsciente Hinata, la peli rosa sacudía a Hyuuga sin llegar a ser violenta pero nada surtía efecto. Incluso Ino estaba a su lado, hablándole y abanicándole su pálido rostro.

Iruka se acercó a las alumnas con el semblante preocupado, posó su mano en la frente de Hinata, comprobando que no tenía temperatura. Iba a preguntar por quien llevaba a la muchacha a enfermería pero un par de ojos negros se toparon con los suyos.

—Soy el presidente estudiantil, es mi deber…

— ¡Ya quisieras bastardo! —Le interrumpió Naruto, que se le había adelantado y ya se encontraba al lado de Hinata— Hinata-chan es mi amiga y yo la llevaré —dijo decidido, desafiándolo con la mirada.

El azabache simplemente se encogió de hombros y regresó a su lugar. Su actitud desinteresada molesto a Naruto, pero más preocupado por la oji perla, la tomó en brazos y se encamino a la puerta, pero antes de cruzarla se detuvo y volteó nervioso hacia los alumnos y el docente. Su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado y con voz atropellada dijo.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra al enfermería? —realmente se sentía un tonto por mostrarse primero tan gallardo para después hacer esas escenitas.

—Dobe —suspiró Sasuke que sonreía con prepotencia.

Naruto se enojó y lo fulmino con la mirada.

— ¡Te escuché, TEME!

**.**

**O**

**.**

_**Hola~ lamento no haber actualizado el viernes pasado pero en cambio subí una pequeñita viñeta que estoy pensando seriamente en hacerla un long-fic x3 **_

_**No fue tan gracioso este cap. Pero ahora lo vergonzoso le paso a nuestro rubio xD**_

_**Gracias a las que comentan, realmente me alegran mis días y también gracias a las que se toman su tiempo en leer este cosa que llamo fic**_

_**¿Dudas, sugerencias, peticiones, tomatazos?**_

_**Al lector, lo que pida~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto-san.

**Advertencia: **AU, Ooc, faltas de ortografía y posible aburrimiento para el lector

_**Quiero agradecer el apoyo y la paciencia de los que leen este fic. **_

_**Este cap. Se lo dedico a Asuna Mushanokouji' Nakamura **_

_**.**_

**O**

_**.**_

Se sentía aturdida, desorientada y ciertamente no recordaba nada. Las últimas imágenes en su mente eran de un rubio muy risueño, con semblante relajado y de sus dorados cabellos brillando intensamente bajo los rayos de sol. Ahora que sus ojos perla se centraban, solo podían ver un techo blanco con grumos de pintura, un ventilador viejo que daba círculos sobre su propio eje. Ladeó la mirada, enfocándola en su lado izquierdo, había una cortina color marfil y detrás de esta, una sombra de un mueble bajo. Hinata supuso, que por los colores de aquella habitación y el olor a medicina y químicos, ella se encontraba en la enfermería. La pregunta era, ¿por qué? No recordaba haberse sentido mal en todo el día, es decir…

—Hinata —una voz varonil la distrajo de sus pensamientos, sus ojos buscaron el causante de la voz, hasta toparse con los ojos azules de Naruto— que bueno que despiertas 'dattebayo —susurró el rubio, sonriendo abiertamente. El corazón de la chica se detuvo al observar esos perfectos dientes blancos, esos ojos zafiros brillando, las marcas zorrunas en las mejillas de Naruto, que se arrugaban tiernamente cada vez que él sonreía.

— ¿Qué paso? —su voz sonó pastosa, cosa que la sorprendió, pero decidió restarle importancia.

—Fue mi culpa, Hinata. Lo siento —la mirada de Naruto se ensombreció y su sonrisa desapareció de sus labios—. Si no te hubiera entretenido en la azotea… pero fui egoísta. Lo siento 'dattebayo.

Hyuuga frunció las cejas, confundida. Intento hacer memoria… ella estaba en la azotea con Naruto, ambos se quedaron dormidos en lo que el receso pasaba, no tuvieron oportunidad de comer y regresaron al salón, comenzó a sentirse mareada y después nada. ¡Se había desmayado por exponerse al sol y no comer! Que débil se sentía, pero eso no era grave. Todo mundo en Konoha sabía que ella era algo delicada de salud, no era novedad. Claro que Naruto era nuevo, así que no estaba acostumbrado a sus desmayos o repentinas fiebres.

Un sentimiento de culpa se adueñó de su pecho, el pobre rubio se había martirizado por un simple desmayo. Ternurita.

— ¿Qué hora es, Naruto-kun? —preguntó después de varios minutos de silencio. El rubio seguía con la mirada baja, negándose a mirarla—. ¿Naruto-kun? —insistió Hinata, sintiéndose preocupada. No quería que su apenas existente relación de amigos se desmoronara solo por un estúpido desmayo.

—Hinata —su voz la sobresaltó, haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente contra sus costillas— después de clases… ¿quieres ir a comer? —alzando la mirada, sus ojos azulados se centraron en ella, como si fuese lo único en el mundo.

—C-claro —respondió débilmente, mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Parecía que Naruto iba a agregar algo más, pero la enfermera apareció.

— ¡Oh, Hyuuga-kun! Qué bueno que hayas despertado —comento la mujer de cabello corto— sé que no es nuevo para ti, pero el director me ha pedido que te dé unas vitaminas y por mí parte, te recomiendo que realices más actividades al aire libre —comentaba mientras anotaba algunas cosas en su libreta— quizás tus recorridos en el parque deberían ser más largos —sus ojos oscuros se centraron en el rubio—. Por cierto, ¿Naruto-kun? —El blondo asintió rápidamente— fue muy amable de tu parte el traer a Hinata-kun —Shizune sonrió amablemente.

Naruto se sonrojó por el gesto de la mujer, y nerviosamente se rasco la nuca.

—Naruto-kun, voy a pedirte que salgas un momento. Le hare unos estudios a Hinata-kun.

Uzumaki asintió y salió de la enfermería, no sin antes, dirigirle una mirada significativa a Hinata.

—Y bien, Hyuuga-kun —empezó Shizune, sacando una jeringa del cajón de su escritorio— ¿Dónde quieres que sea, esta vez?

**.**

**O**

**.**

Miró el reloj de la pared, faltaba una hora para que las clases terminaran, parece que su desmayo duro más de lo usual y perdió casi todo el día de clases. Suspiró derrotada.

Se encontraba en la biblioteca, escondida en la sección de historia japonesa, donde casi nadie iba. Ese era su lugar favorito en toda la escuela, por la tranquilidad. Cerro los ojos y recargo la cabeza contra uno de los tantos libreros. Paz~.

— ¿Hinata-san? —aquella voz la sobresalto. Al abrir los ojos, se topó con la mirada sin expresión de Sai.

—Sai-kun… ¿q-qué haces a-aquí? —no sabía por qué, pero siempre se ponía nerviosa con la presencia del azabache.

—Vine a buscar un libro que Kakashi-sensei me pidió, ¿y tú?

—Perdía… perdía el tiempo —respondió con voz trémula. Su corazón no se había calmado desde que Sai había aparecido. Y su mirada fija solo lograba alterarla más. Debía calmarse o volvería a colapsar.

— ¿Hinata-san? —Preguntó el chico de ojos profundos, confundido por las acciones de Hyuuga— ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere que la lleve a la enfermería?

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡N-no! Acabo de salir de ahí… yo… —contuvo la respiración unos segundos y volvió a hablar— estoy bien, Sai-kun, dame un momento —pidió débilmente, cerrando los ojos y juntando las manos. Comenzó a respirar pausadamente y de cierta manera, logro controlar los latidos de su acelerado corazón. No se dio cuenta que durante todo ese tiempo, el moreno no le había quitado la mirada de encima.

—Eres curiosa, Hinata-san —susurró después de varios minutos. Hinata abrió los ojos y lo miró desconcertada— siempre has sido nerviosa, desde que te he conocido. Pero parece que te llevas bien con Uzumaki-kun, a pesar de que ambos son tan diferentes —se calló un segundo, meditando sus palabras— ¿es por eso que dicen, que los polos opuestos se atraen? —ladeo la cabeza y frunció las cejas, haciendo un mohín con los labios.

—N-Naruto-kun no… no me gusta…

—Tu lenguaje corporal no parece decir lo mismo, Hinata-san.

Se miraron fijamente, queriendo entrar en la mente del otro. Ciertamente, la oji perla estaba sumamente nerviosa, nunca había mantenido conversación con Sai, y siempre pensó que el chico era raro, ya que solo leía y siempre estaba alejado del grupo, nunca convivía.

—Hinata-san —habló Sai, rompiendo la tensión— tengo algo que pedirte…

**.**

**O**

**.**

Definitivamente había sido el día más raro del año. Sobre todo la parte de Sai, pero al fin las clases habían terminado y ella podía irse a casa sin preocupaciones. Entonces recordó las palabras de Naruto.

"_Después de clases… ¿quieres ir a comer?"_

Se maldijo internamente. Tendría que buscar a Naruto y… _¿y luego qué? _No se sentía de ánimos para nada, la inyección todavía le dolía y la conversación con Sai la confundió.

— ¡Hinata-chan! —La voz de Naruto resonó por todo el lugar, sobresaltándola y llamando la atención de los estudiantes que ya se dirigían a casa—. ¡Hinata-chan! —en menos de un minuto, Naruto ya se encontraba a su lado, sonriendo abiertamente. Sus rubios cabellos resplandecían por los rallos de sol y sus ojos zafiro parecían dos llamaradas de fuego, imponentes e intensas.

—Na-Hinata-kun —susurró, intentando con todas sus fuerzas ignorar el hecho de ser el centro de atención—. ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto, curiosa.

—Te dije que iríamos a comer 'dattebayo.

—Hum… s-si… es solo que… no me siento… muy bien… yo…

— ¿Aun te sienes mal? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

—Hum… —Hinata iba a decir algo, pero sus ojos perlas se encontraron con unos ónix. Su corazón se aceleró violentamente y sin pensarlo, sujeto la muñeca de Uzumaki y lo arrastro lejos de la escuela.

— ¿A dónde me llevas 'dattebayo? —preguntó Naruto, algo sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de Hinata. Pero la chica no le respondió, simplemente siguió andando.

**.**

**O**

**.**

— ¿Dónde estamos, Hinata? —preguntó Naruto, ya que él era nuevo y no conocía nada de Konoha, y aquellos barrios parecían humildes.

— ¿Eh? —ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, que se había olvidado de la compañía de Naruto, se sonrojó violentamente por su torpeza. Sus ojos perlados comenzaron a examinar lo que los rodeaba, eran los barrios bajos de Konoha, las casas más pobres, situadas a pocos metros del bosque. ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? ¿Por cuánto tiempo habían caminado? Suspiro pesadamente, mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Lo… lo siento Naruto-kun, no sabía qué hacía… —buscó algún local decente donde poder sentarse, las piernas las sentía pesadas y comenzaba a darle hambre, después de todo, no había comido en todo el bendito día.

Entonces, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, el rubio la jalo hacia la derecha, con una fuerza tal que ella tuvo que sostenerse del brazo del blondo, para no caerse.

— ¡Mira, Hinata! —Gritó Uzumaki, apuntando un pequeño puesto de comida— ¡Ramen! —Naruto siguió jalándola hasta adentrarse al local. Los ojos zafiros del joven parecían brillar.

—Bienvenidos —saludó una muchacha de cabello largo y castaño, sujeto en una pañoleta blanca.

Hinata se inclinó rápidamente, mientras se sonrojaba. ¡Qué guapa era!

—Ne, nee… nee-san —habló el rubio, sentándose en uno de los bancos, frente a la barra de madera— ¿Qué clase de Ramen tienes? —a pesar de que le hablaba a la muchacha, la atención del rubio estaba en Hinata, que seguía parada en la entrada, como indecisa. Uzumaki sonrió con ternura y estiró su brazo derecho, invitando a la oji perla a sentarse a su lado. Hinata se sonrojo por el gesto y torpemente se sentó.

Ayame se conmovió, esos dos hacían una linda pareja.

—Pues tenemos gran variedad, les traeré la carta —dijo amablemente, inclinando la cabeza y adentrándose a la cocina.

— ¡Wow! Pensé que el Ramen solo lo encontraría en Tokio —musitó Naruto, examinando el lugar, humilde pero acogedor—. Gracias por traerme, Hinata-chan —su mano derecha alcanzo la izquierda de Hyuuga, la apretó suavemente.

Hinata no sabía que decir, ella no lo había llevado ahí con intención, realmente no recordaba ese local, ni siquiera supo cómo habían llegado. Todo había sido producto de su distracción, pero Naruto parecía feliz, así que estaba bien, cometer errores como esos… era agradable. Sonrió levemente, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes. Las mariposas en su estómago comenzaron a revolotear emocionadas, la cercanía y calidez de Naruto, era sobrecogedora.

—Bien, aquí está el menú —dijo Ayame, sonriendo internamente al ver aquellas manos entrelazadas. ¡Ah~, el amor juvenil! Les entregó un librito y después regresó a la cocina.

Hinata leyó todo, tenía hambre, era cierto, pero no tenía ganas de caldos. Haciendo un mohín con los labios, se decidió por un Udon al curry. Ladeo la cabeza, observando con el rabillo del ojo a Naruto, que no sabía que escoger, sus ojos volvían a brillar de manera infantil.

— ¿Qué van a pedir? —regresó la mesera, con una libreta en manos.

—Yo… quiero el Udon al curry —musitó Hinata suavemente.

—Yo quiero un Ramen especial 'dattebayo.

—Bien, enseguida les traigo sus órdenes —nuevamente se internó en la cocina.

Hinata cayó en cuenta de la calidez en su mano, miró disimuladamente. Aún seguían entrelazadas. Se sonrojó violentamente y comenzó a alterarse. ¡Dios! Parecía que Naruto estaba acostumbrado al contacto íntimo con las personas, porque no se inmutaba con eso, pero ella era otra historia.

Las palabras de Sai llegaron a su mente como un látigo mojado, azotándole las esperanzas. Quizás Naruto no estaba nervioso, porque simplemente no sentía nada, absolutamente nada por ella. No la veía atractiva como _mujer_.

—Aquí están sus órdenes —Ayame apareció con charola en manos, dos tazones de considerable tamaño. Los deposito suavemente en la barra, saco un par de palillos y las salsas de condimentos—. Provecho —susurró para desaparecer nuevamente.

— ¡Que aproveche~! —grito Naruto, separando los palillos y llevándose una buena porción de tallarines a la boca. Hinata lo miró divertida, por su infantil comportamiento. Ella comió lentamente, recordando siempre sus modales—. ¡One-san~! —el rubio había gritado con todas sus fuerzas, sorprendiendo a Hinata, que casi se ahoga con el pedazo de pollo.

— ¿Si? —apareció de entre las cortinas, en sus manos llevaba masa.

—Otro tazón, por favor —pidió Uzumaki, sonriendo abiertamente, provocando que las marquitas en sus mejillas se achicaran.

—A la orden —respondió la morena, contagiándose de la energía del blondo.

—Vaya Hinata, eres realmente lenta para comer —murmuro sorprendido.

—N-no creo que sea eso… pienso que tú eres _demasiado_ rápido para comer —se defendió nerviosa. Alzó su plato, pegando sus labios a una de las orillas y sorbiendo suavemente, solo le quedaba caldo y algunos tallarines. Debía admitir, que el Ramen de ese lugar sabía muy bien.

—Hinata —susurró Naruto, con voz ronca, ella ladeo la cabeza para poder observar y se arrepintió el haberlo hecho. ¡Su rostro estaba tan cerca de Naruto! A unos míseros centímetros. Sus perlas buscaron los zafiros, pidiéndole una explicación— tienes algo… —Naruto inclino un poco la cabeza. Todo paso en cámara lenta… como la lengua de Naruto se asomaba entre esos carnosos y apetitosos labios, al rubio acercarse un poco más. Entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo esa lengua lamerle las comisuras de los labios—…aquí —exhalo aire, dándole de lleno en la cara.

— ¡Kyaaa~!

**.**

**O**

**.**

_**Hem… o3o no tengo palabras x3 sólo, que me divertí escribiendo este cap. Si piensan que habrá SaiHina, pues no, o quizás si, es una sorpresita que les revelare en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Gracias por sus favoritos y alertas, también por las que se toman su tiempo en leer y comentar. Realmente las amo y ustedes alimentan mi imaginación. **_

_**Rocio Hyuga: **__si, Hinata debe de sufrir un poco, Hinata necesita descansos de vez en cuando. Y quizás tengas razón con las escenas de Hinata y Sasuke, ciertamente me divertiré escribiéndolas x3 como siempre me divierto escribiendo este fic. __**Lilipili: **__el amor hace que hagamos cosas desastrosas x3 y en el caso de Hinata, es renunciar a su hora del almuerzo jeje. __**Asuna Mushanokouji' Nakamura: **__quizás suene raro pero… ¡mi primera amenaza! Ciertamente, hace mucho que no me amenazaban o.o y en vez de asustarme, siento bonito porque eso significa que te gusta el fic… ¿verdad? Bueno, pero tampoco quiero despertar tu ira así que… este cap te lo dedico a ti x3. __**Nahi Shite: **__yo también adore la escena de la azotea x3 a pesar de que no fue cursi, yo asi lo sentí x3 me alegra que te haga gustado el cap *-*. __**Lulyhime: **__claro que habrá continuación! Claro que puede que llegue tarde, pero si habrá x3. Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, gracias por comentar x3_

_**¿Dudas, sugerencias, amenazas? **_

_**Al lector, lo que pida~ 1313 ;)**_

_**En mi perfil tengo porno~ **_

_**Wow, esta semana he estado muy activa ewe espero poder seguir con este ritmo x3 **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **AU, Ooc, faltas de ortografía y posible aburrimiento

**.**

**O**

**.**

_Este cap. se lo dedico a_** Rocio Hyuuga, **_porque has sido una lectora que me ha seguido desde mis inicios, y tus review siempre me han dado ánimos a continuar, espero que lo disfrutes__**. Gracias por tu constante apoyo.**_

**.**

**O**

**.**

_Genial_. Ese día había sido de lo más "perfecto". ¡Dios la odiaba, seguro! Quizás en su otra vida había sido una asesina despiadada…

Pero simplemente no había podido tener peor día: se desmaya, Sai le pide un _extrañísimo_ favor, se pierde por los barrios pobres de Konoha, pasa otra vergüenza enfrente de Naruto y ahora, ¡ahora! Tenía el tobillo torcido. El grito de Ayame la había sorprendido a tal medida, que se había caído de su asiento. La forma en que aterrizo además de vergonzosa, era tremendamente dolorosa. Y para aumentarle su sufrimiento, por la maldita torcedura, Naruto la había cargado a caballito, ¡por toda Konoha! Provocando que muchos los miraran curiosos, esperando ansiosos el chisme que seguramente llegaría mañana por la mañana. Maldita gente chismosa sin vida social.

—Hinata —susurró Naruto, que también era consciente de las miradas maliciosas que les dedicaban los pueblerinos— ¿te encuentras mejor? —volteo la cabeza, para verla de reojo.

—Si —respondió quedamente, mirando la amplia espalda del rubio— quizás… quizás ya pueda caminar, Naruto-kun —sonrió levemente. Era mentira, no era necesario mover el pie para saber que le dolía, pero le daba tanta vergüenza seguir así, que prefería callarse y aguantarse el dolor. Estaban en el parque, su casa se encontraba a pocas cuadras, no sufriría tanto.

—No digas eso 'dattebayo —refunfuño Uzumaki, frunciendo sus rubias cejas— me siento mal, siento como si todo lo malo que te paso hoy, haya sido mi culpa —sus ojos azulados se apagaron por el remordimiento.

— ¡N-no! Es solo que… yo soy… soy muy torpe, Naruto-kun… ¡por favor, no te culpes!

—Pero…

— ¡En serio! Pregúntale mañana a Shizune-san, no hay semana que no visite la enfermería por mi salud delicada —sonrió gentilmente, restándole importancia a sus palabras, a pesar de que eran en parte verdad. Pero simplemente no quería ver esos hermosos zafiros tristes.

— ¿Crees que tu papá se enfurezca por tu accidente?

—Hum… no. Probablemente no lo vea hasta mañana, siempre llega tarde por el trabajo… hay veces que no lo veo por semanas, por su estricto horario. Sale tarde, se va temprano…

—Hanabi-chan… ella me odia, ¿cierto?

—Ella es de difícil querer, no te preocupes. Hanabi no te odia.

—Pero me ve feo —refutó el blondo, haciendo un tierno puchero con sus labios.

_Sus labios_. El recuerdo del rostro de Naruto, muy cercano al suyo, cuando su lengua hizo contacto contra su piel…. Un estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y el rubio lo noto.

— ¿Tienes frio? —pregunto con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

—N-no… es solo que… —se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello— no es nada —dijo apresuradamente.

— ¿Hinata-sama?

Ambos voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz. Un joven alto, de tez blanca, cabello castaño y largo hasta donde se podía ver, tenía los mismos ojos perlados que Hinata, solo que estos se veían más fríos y calculadores.

—N-Neji-niisan —murmuró Hinata, saliendo de su asombro.

— ¡¿Niisan?! —el rubio la observó de reojo, comenzando a sudar frio. No sabía que Hinata tuviera _otro_ hermano. Sólo conocía la existencia de la pequeña Hyuuga… diablos, ¡y justo tenía que encontrarlos en _esa_ situación!

Neji frunció las cejas, claramente disgustado. ¿Quién era _ese_ y que le estaba haciendo a su inocente prima?

—Hinata-sama —se acercó tres pasos, extendió un brazo y la miro expectante. Al principio la mayor de los Hyuuga no sabía qué hacer, pero al entender el mensaje, se removió suavemente, logrando que Naruto la bajara. Cojeó hacia su primo, intentando disimular su expresión de dolor—. Hinata-sama, ¿Qué le ha pasado en el pie? —pregunto el castaño, al ver el estado de su pariente. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho ese rubio? Cuando su prima estuvo a su alcance, la alzo como si fuese una princesa, cosa que sorprendió a la chica e hizo ruborizar al rubio, ¡malditas faldas cortas que dejaban poco a la imaginación!

—N-Neji-niisan —susurró Hyuuga, completamente avergonzada.

El castaño la miró un segundo, dedicándole una diminuta sonrisa, para después centrarse en el rubio. Lo fulmino con la mirada para después dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la casa de su tío.

— ¡E-eh! —Exclamó Naruto—. ¡¿A dónde la llevas?!

—No es de tu incumbencia.

**.**

**O**

**.**

—N-Neji-niisan —murmuró Hinata, después de que su primo la pusiera sutilmente en el sillón de la sala— ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? D-digo… siempre eres bienvenido… pero…

—Hiashi-sama me pidió que durmiera aquí por unas semanas, ya que él salió de viaje de negocios —en lo que hablaba iba acomodando algunos cojines del sillón—. Probablemente regrese en una semana o dos, no me dijo bien, pero me encargo su seguridad y la de Hanabi-sama —al terminar de recoger la sala, se sentó al lado de Hinata.

—Neji-niisan, sabes que cuando estamos solos no es necesario agregar el "sama" —susurró con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios rosados, mientras que sus perlados ojos brillaban alegres. La presencia de su primo era gratificante.

—Hinata-s… no, Hinata —sonrió confidente— usted…

— ¡Neesan! —Gritó la pequeña castaña desde la puerta de la casa, aventó su mochila sin cuidado e ingreso a la sala, deteniéndose abruptamente al ver a su primo ahí—. ¡¿Neji-niisan?! —Antes de poder reflexionar, ya se encontraba en los brazos de su primo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho amplio del castaño mayor—. ¡Nadie me dijo nada! ¡Qué bueno que estés aquí, niisan! Ya te extrañaba —se restregó contra la ropa del muchacho, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Hinata rio conmovida. Su pequeña hermana, por seguir los pasos de su padre, siempre procuraba esconder sus emociones, y por lo general se comportaba sarcástica y analítica con todos, pocas veces sacaba su adorable niña interior ante ella, pero frente a Neji siempre era la pre-adolescente impertinente que buscaba contacto físico con desesperación. Ah~…

—Hanabi-chan —musitó el castaño, revolviendo los largos y lacios cabellos de la menor— ha pasado tiempo, has crecido mucho, si sigues así pronto me alcanzaras —le mostro una sonrisa alentadora y la abrazó un segundo más, antes de apartarla suavemente—. ¿Qué quisieras cenar, Hanabi-chan? Yo lo haré para ti.

—Hum… ¡onigiris! —exclamó extasiada la menor de los Hyuuga, dando brinquitos alrededor de su adorado primo.

**.**

**O**

**.**

Miraba con aburrimiento su libreta de apuntes. Había faltado casi a todas las clases, realmente no sabía los temas vistos y temía perderse de cosas importantes. Tendría que marcarle a alguien para que le pasara todo. Pero, ¿quién?

Escuchó un ruido quedo contra su ventana, lentamente giró el rostro y tuvo que contener la respiración al ver a Naruto ahí, tan campante, abriendo su ventana e ingresando como si hiciera eso todo el tiempo.

— ¿Cómo sigues? —susurró el rubio, mientras miraba la habitación de la oji perla. Sus ojos se toparon con el vendaje en el tobillo de la chica— veo que ya te han tratado —guardo silencio un minuto— ¿fue tu hermano?

— ¿Hermano? —repitió Hinata algo confundida.

—Ya sabes, el que me fulmino con la mirada y te arranco de mis… —se calló abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo comprometedora que estaba sonando esa oración.

—Neji-niisan no es mi hermano, es mi primo —dijo Hinata, con una sonrisa en los labios y un adorable sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

— ¿Y por qué le dices niisan? —Naruto se sentó en la cama de Hinata con una tranquilidad que la puso nerviosa. Parecía que él estaba acostumbrado a invadir habitaciones de niñas y mantener conversaciones de contrabando.

—Porque me crie con él, crecimos juntos. Él es mayor que yo por un año —indecisa de qué hacer, decidió sentarse en su puf y al instante se hundió en el— su papá es hermano gemelo del mío… y después de que su padre muriera, vivió con nosotros por un largo tiempo…

— ¿Y después de eso? Porque no lo había visto —claro que él no llevaba mucho tiempo en Konoha que digamos.

—Decidió invertir el dinero de su herencia en sus estudios en el extranjero. Se fue a Alemania hace dos años.

— ¿Y por qué regreso tan repentinamente?

—Pues yo estaba… enterada de que iba a tomarse unas vacaciones y sabía que regresaría a Konoha, pero tampoco lo esperaba tan… repentinamente…

—O sea que no ingresara en la escuela con nosotros, ¿verdad? —la esperanza brilló en esos ojos azules y Hinata sintió ternura. Naruto podía enfrentarse a Sasuke (cosa que le dijo Sai) pero no podía con Neji, cuya personalidad era la misma que la de Uchiha.

—No, pero estará en casa un tiempo.

Naruto parecía que diría algo, pero unos toques en la puerta los sobresaltaron a los dos, congelándolos en su sitio.

—Hinata, ¿con quién hablas? —el corazón de Naruto dio un acelerón al percatarse de que era Neji, el tipo que ya lo odiaba sin razón— ¿puedo entrar?

— ¡N-no! —se apresuró en decir Hinata, para después maldecirse mentalmente por su respuesta tan abrupta—. M-me estoy cambiando… por favor… e-espera un poco… —sus ojos perlados buscaron los zafiro de Naruto, encontrando que el rubio estaba igual de nervioso que ella— ¿n-necesitabas algo?

—Sólo quería saber cómo estabas y si tu vendaje estaba bien —la voz de Neji se volvió fría, pero claro, a nadie le gusta que lo traten como si tuviese alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

—Todo bien niisan, gracias.

—Estaré abajo —dicho esto, sus pasos se escucharon a través del pasillo y después un silencio absoluto.

Hinata suspiró aliviada, pero inmediatamente cambio su gesto al concentrarse en Naruto.

—Es peligroso que estés aquí, vete —sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver el puchero del rubio— por favor —agregó con suavidad, porque era incapaz de ser dura con ese blondo sin vergüenza.

—Sobre lo que paso… —Uzumaki desvió la mirada de Hinata y un nudo se formó en su garganta—…en la azotea… —sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente, la cara le ardía hasta las orejas—…yo… lo que quiero decir 'dattebayo…

A Hinata se le nubló la vista por una fracción de segundo y sus latidos comenzaron a martillearle los oídos. No podía pasarle eso de nuevo.

— ¿Hinata? —Preguntó Naruto, al darse cuenta de que la chica comenzaba a palidecer abruptamente y que sus ojos se vidriaban— ¿Hinata, estás bien? —se levantó de la cama de un salto y se arrodilló al lado de Hyuuga, con su mano izquierda sujeto una mano de ella, delgada y delicada, temblorosa y fría. Con su otra mano le tentó la frente y comprobó con gran alivio de que no tenía fiebre— Hinata…

La chica pareció reaccionar, sus ojos perlados buscaron a su alrededor hasta toparse con unos pedazos de cielo. Algo confundida, parpadeo repetidas veces e intento enfocar más. Unos ojos azules, una piel bronceada, curiosas marcas en ambas mejillas, cabello rubio. Labios sensuales…

— ¿Qué me paso? —susurró, aun desorientada.

—Eso me gustaría saber a mí —respondió el rubio, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella lo vio incorporarse ágilmente y antes de siquiera preguntar algo, Naruto la había alzado en brazos con una facilidad pasmosa.

— ¡¿Q-qué haces?! —gritó sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello, pero Uzumaki la ignoró y con suavidad la depositó sobre su cama.

—No quiero que pase otro accidente y que tú estés fuera de tu cama —susurró Naruto, acomodándola delicadamente—. ¿Dónde tienes sábanas?

— ¿Sábanas? ¿p-para qué?

—Para taparte 'dattebayo —mientras habló, siguió buscando hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en el armario caoba— quiero cuidarte Hinata, me siento responsable por lo que paso —abrió el mueble y efectivamente, las sábanas y edredones estaban en la parte de arriba. Como si fuese su cuarto, se estiro y alcanzo las mantas con facilidad, sacó dos, ya que eran delgadas, y regresó hacia la cama, donde las extendió de una sacudida y las acomodó sobre el cuerpo de Hinata— además, como vecinos debemos de mantener una buena relación —estiro la otra sábana y acomodó la almohada de la chica.

_Claro que debemos de llevarnos bien, pero no creo que los vecinos normales hagan __**esto**_. Pensó Hinata, aunque claro, los vecinos normales no brincaban ventanas para entablar conversación con el prójimo.

— ¡Listo 'dattebayo! —Exclamó satisfecho de su trabajo, olvidándose de Hyuuga Neji, que estaba en la planta baja—. Por favor, descansa Hinata —murmuró quedamente y sus hermosos ojos zafiros brillaron intensamente.

Pareció meditar algo por unos segundos, pero se encogió de hombros y se inclinó hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a pocos centímetros. Besó la frente de Hyuuga y se apartó rápidamente, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Sonrió para sus adentros al verla toda sonrojada y ya satisfecho consigo mismo, salió por la ventana.

—Descansa Hinata —susurró, esperando que ella lo escuchara— por cierto, me encanta el encaje de tu sujetador —una sonrisa socarrona se formó en sus labios. Cerró la ventana rápidamente y brinco hasta su habitación.

Hinata quedó congelada, intentando procesar todo, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con el brasier que estaba en la esquina de su cama. Color crema con encaje. Bonito momento para dejar la ropa a la vista.

**.**

**O**

**.**

_Antes que nada, ya me he disculpado, lo hago de nuevo. _

_Si la historia parece ir rara es porque he perdido la secuencia de mis fics y pues he continuado con ideas frescas que pueden ir algo raras con los capítulos anteriores. Si les parece que va fome la cosa, por favor díganmelo e intentare retomar el fic como debe de ser._

_Mil perdones a todos, espero poder seguir contando con tu apoyo. Los quiero y así. _

_Lamento las faltas ortográficas_

_**¿Quieren continuación? ¿Lo dejo aquí? **_

_**Al lector lo que pida **_


End file.
